Battle for Tarchaea
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: A small coalition of planets, influenced by the ancient and enigmatic Eldar, leave the Imperium. Their power far exceeds that of a normal Guard detachment, but when the full fury of the Imperium is brought upon them, will they not fall? T for Violence.


_Yeah, new fic. Live with it_

Disclaimer-Do not own Warhammer, do own place, the Valerian Alliance, characters, the Krystans and I think the Desert Drakes_._

Battle for Tarchaea

The sun shone down on the surface of Tarchaea, cool blue light bathing the plants of the world in the sunlight of the planet's cyan sun, reflecting from almost white stone.  
Birds circled in the dark sky, a cool breeze blowing.

A few miles from this idyllic scene was one quite different.  
Blue and red energy beams were flashing between two groups of soldiers.

One group were armed with the red weapons, lasguns, armoured with light armour in a desert yellow colour, out of place on the odd stones. The other were more heavily armoured, a thicker armour, almost like carapace, in blue and white. Their weapons were firing blue energy, seemingly piercing through the armour of the enemy.

The desert fighters seemed to be losing, two of them dying for each of the others to die.  
But there were far more of them than of the others.

"Krystan Guard to me!" shouted a woman. She was tall, her ears slightly pointed, her hair silver, flowing. Her eyes were a deep, dark blue.

The blue soldiers gathered around her, forming a circle, facing outwards.

Almost on cue, more of the desert soldiers appeared, encircling the Krystans.

"Desert Drakes, attack!" shouted someone, from the midst of the enemy lines.  
The soldiers surged forwards, the red blasts surging into the Krystan circle, blue beams cutting down far more of their number.

But there were enough of them, and the skirmish devolved into hand to hand combat.

* * *

Jian, the Drake officer who had called approached the enemy lines slowly, a sabre held loosely in his hand.  
He broke into a run, a smile covering his face. He could probably take these traitors on his own. His sword skills were legendary among his regiment.

He reached them, slaying one of them instantly with a cut to the neck.  
Another two fell before something struck him from behind, knocking him to the ground.  
He rolled, landing on his feet and turning.  
He saw a silver haired woman, a long katana held loosely in one hand.

"Traitors. You will burn for your sins." said Jian, his almost unhinges smile at odds with his fanatical words.  
"At least we of the Valerian Alliance are free." said the woman, her voice melodic, almost hypnotic.

Jian shook his head and charged.  
A slash at her neck, dodged as she jumped backwards.  
A lightning fast cut to his stomach, just avoided by a last minute movement.  
A thrust at her chest, dodged by an astounding backwards flip.

Jian pressed the advantage, pushing her backwards, attacking as quickly as he could to negate her superior speed. He managed to push her back towards a derelict building, destroyed by the first stages of the Vathran 23rd, Desert Drakes' attack.

Then she dodged another attack, jumping backwards, kicking off of the wall, flipping over his head and bringing down her sword towards him.

No time to dodge.  
He held up his sword to block.

Her sword cut straight through his like it wasn't even there, and headed straight for his throat.

He just had time to recognise the characteristic buzzing of a power sword before it struck him.

* * *

Eve Brightstar took a second to stand over the body of the dead officer. A decent opponent, he deserved recognition.

Then she attacked, cutting a bloody swath through the remaining enemies with her devastating weapon.

But despite her prowess, and that of the other Krystans, sheer weight of numbers was weighing them down.

Twin energy beams slashed into the Vathran Drakes.

A noise became audible over the noise of the battle, the sound of two Valkyrie transports arriving.

A huge blast incinerated one of them.

A huge foot became visible.

A Titan.

Only a warhound, but still enough to obliterate all of the Krystan forces.

The remaining valkyrie blasted more attacks into the Vathrans, forcing them into disarray, and landed quickly.

The Krystans ran into it, quickly entering.  
Eve stared at the Titan, and turned and entered the cockpit.

Taking one of the seats, she took control of one of the lascannons, aiming at the Titan.

But something was up.

She closed her eyes briefly, then opened them.  
When she opened them, they were purple.

Her vision was different.

The valkyrie was a dull grey, the people around her a blue-purple, the Titan in the distance a pulsating, bloody red.

Void shields.

Her psychic sight could see them.  
She concentrated, and like a cracking whip, a bolt of energy, invisible to the rest, red to her witch-sight, stretched out towards the Titan's shields. On contact with the shield, it recoiled, then struck again.

The shield flickered, and cut out.

The energy tore into it, removing an armour plate and leaving the insides open.

The lascannon fired.

A slashing blue energy beam cut the air, traversing almost a mile and hitting the insides of the Titan.

It exploded.

Taken half of the enemy forces with it as its reactor detonated.

Eve smiled.

"Take us back to the fortress."

_Chapter done._


End file.
